falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Whitehouse in Hastiga: "It can't be all that matters"
The Deputy Imperial Chancellor personally went to Hastiga to leave his party's last words to the state. Whitehouse looked somewhat gloomy as he delivered the speech, perhaps not believing he had the power to inspire the Hastigans and Velds to stay. Nevertheless, the second-in-line to the Head of Government gave it his all to persuade voters to vote to remain in the Falleen Empire. An except from the speech follows: "I think it's safe to say we've had some nasty people on both sides of this exhausting referendum camaign. I know on the remain side, this Vestergaard guy and his political party have behaved in a way that's completely unacceptable. They've shown no respect for the case of Archie Bradley's untimely death. They've used his death to make political statements in their horrible propaganda newspaper. I want to make clear that the United Falleen Imperial Democrats do not represent the views of the many good people in the remain camp." "By that same token, I understand that there are many well-intentioned people on the leave side who are not represented by some of the loud characters who have taken every opportunity this campaign to smear Hastiga's own political success story: Chancellor Brandt and the Socialists. I know that the majority of Hastiga's millions of leave voters are not compelled by hate; they simply think that life will be better as a result of leaving the Empire. And that's what we all want, isn't it? Having a better life is, at the end of the day, all that we desire." "However, I'm sure you've predicted that I think the way to a better life for Hastigans is to stay in Falleentium. And this is why: it can't just be about the Hastigan treasury. Yes, I'm aware that eliminating the Falleen Federal government from the equation means more money gets to stay here in Hastiga. And yes, that is true even when you take into account the substantial investments this government has diverted to states like Hastiga. So if the Hastigan treasury is all that matters, yeah, maybe that lends the leave camp a potent argument. But that's not all that matters. It can't be all that matters." "When we talk about making people's lives better, it's not just how much money the government has to play with. It's not just about this abstract idea of Hastiga being a completely autonomous country, either. What about security? What about being able to sleep easy at night, confident in the economic and military security of your family and indeed your entire nation? Peace of mind cannot be ignored when we talk about making people's lives better. I don't think it's unfair of me to ask this - how many of the good, honest, and fair leave voters in this nation really think that they'll feel more secure than they do now if Hastiga begins the process of leaving the nation this week?" "I won't sugarcoat it: tensions on the global stage are high. I don't like it, you don't like it, but despite the Foreign Secretary's efforts, Nilira and the West are in a very delicate situation. Is that something you want hanging over your head? It's not fearmongering, it's called being honest. And what about economic security? Are you so sure that Hastiga will get a good trade deal with Falleentium? And how long do you suppose negotiations will go on? How many people in Hastiga do you suppose literally won't be able to afford the economic insecurity that will undoubtedly come as a result of a leave vote while negotiations go on? Once again, these aren't the malicious words of some slick Corrintrin politician who wants to scare people into submission. I know how they'll smear me for having an opinion they don't approve of - for having fears they'd rather not acknowledge; they've already done as much to the Chancellor. All I want you good Hastigans to consider is this: is Falleentium really so horrible - is being in this union such a horrific fate that you are okay with subjecting not only yourself, but also your family, and your entire nation into a period of complete uncertainty and insecurity?" "Those are the stakes, plain and simple. There will be uncertainty, and there will be insecurity for Hastiga, at least for many months, if a leave vote happens. Many of you will be able to afford this period of uncertainty - provided, of course, that Hastiga ends up getting a good deal with Falleentium in the end. But even in that scenario, many Hastigans will not be able to afford this transition. And there's no guarantee of a happy ending in these negotiations to begin with. It is a gamble, and that's why I want every Hastigan to ask themselves: is being in Falleentium such an unacceptable fate, that I'm willing to put myself, my family, and my nation through a period of heightened poverty, military insecurity, and overall uncertainty, without any guarantee of how life will be at the end of it all? Is it all really worth it? I suppose we'll all just have to wait and see what the people have to say. I hope that you'll vote to stay in our brotherhood of nations, but the decision is yours alone. I only hope you'll give a thought to what I've said tonight. I wish only the best for Hastiga no matter what happens." Category:The Imperial Constitution